The present invention relates to compositions and methods wherein a compound is dissolved in organic material.
Metallic structures utilizing metals such as aluminum, steel, magnesium or other metals used in aircraft are subject to corrosion such as from sea water, resulting in substantial expense in replacing or repairing corroded parts. The anions of inorganic salts such as chromates are highly effective corrossion inhibitors for these metals. However, these substances are not soluble in liquid and solid organic media or materials such paints or plastics. Consequently, such materials contain inferior organic inhibitors, or contain inorganic salts in the less effective dispersed as opposed to dissolved condition, or else do not contain any corrosion inhibiting materials. If these salts were soluble in those organic media associated with protective coatings and lubricants, their protective effect would be thereby significantly increased. Also, corrosion protective primers containing dispersed chromate cannot be used without a topcoat since the large amount of dispersed chromate pigment required for effective corrosion protection makes the primer in unsightly green. Macrocyclic crown polyethers have been utilized in a two-phase process to effect the solution of chromate anions into certain organic media, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,521 to J. Ohr and K. G. Clark, but the macrocyclic crown polyethers are very expensive.